GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam
The GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam is an upgraded version of the original GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. It is piloted by Haru Irei. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Beginning 30 Gundam is an improved version of the original Beginning Gundam, now outfitted with extra armor and vernier thrusters for increased performance. The main difference between the Beginning 30 and its predecessor are the 20 new IFS Units (I'''-'F'''ield control '''S'ystem unit) which allow the Beginning 30 to manipulate and deploy I-Field for a variety of purposes. The Beginning 30 is also armed with a beam rifle, shield, beam Vulcans and multiple beam sabers like its predecessor. However, the beam rifle has been improved, while the number of beam sabers have been increased to 15 in total, with some of them being able to operate as remote weaponry. The Beginning 30 also sports a larger V-fin, and exhibits a "Wings of Light" effect not seen on its predecessor, most likely due to the IFS Units. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :An improved version of the Beginning Gundam's beam rifle, due to enhancement by the attached IFS units, its firepower is increased and its output can be adjusted. It is capable of launching a powerful energy whip-like attack that can destroy several enemy simultaneously, and can fire a powerful beam cannon-like blast. ;*Beam Saber :The Beginning 30 Gundam is armed with a total of 15 beam sabers, 6 on its backpack, 6 on its waist and 3 on its shield. They can be used in a claw-like fashion when the suit holds three sabers in one hand. The 6 beam sabers stored on the waist has the unique ability to emit beam blades from both ends of the handle, and can also function as remote weapons, where they can spin and cut through enemies like flying buzzsaws. ;*Beam Vulcan :Rather than standard vulcan guns, Beginning 30 Gundam has beam vulcan guns which are in the form of a small blue rectangle on each side of the head. When in use, the Gundam's beam V-fin will dissipate. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by the Beginning Gundam, it stores three beam sabers. System Features ;*IFS Unit :'''I-'F'''ield control '''S'ystem unit. The Beginning 30 houses 20 of these units. These devices greatly enhance Beginning 30's I-field propulsion system and allow it to manipulate its I-Field for both offensive and defensive purposes. The Beginning 30 can also detach these units, using them as remote weapons, they can be used to create a protective I-Field around a friendly unit. The IFS-produced I-Fields take the unusual form of a stream of green bubbles which form the Beginning 30's wings, rifle blasts, shields, and other IFS-related constructs. History The Beginning 30 Gundam first appeared when it saved Kenta and Rina from Koji's RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam, Haru easily defeated Koji, shortly after, Boris appeared and started attacking Haru, while Rina holds off the Kampfer with the GPB-04B Beargguy's Beam eyes. Kenta eventually defeats the RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 with his funnels. Both Haru and Boris were finally giving everything they got to win their final battle and finishes it with a clash of beam sabers. The Beginning 30 appears in a collection of Gunpla along with Boris's GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam, Kenta's MSN-04 Sazabi, and Rina's Bear Acguy. The series end with Haru, now a Gunpla Meister, along with Kenta and Rina, talking with two children admiring their custom Gunpla. Picture Gallery GPB-X80-30F-11.jpg|GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 01.jpg|Close up GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 02.jpg|Face close up GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 03.jpg|Firing Beam Rifle GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 04.jpg|Beam Rifle's energy whip-like attack GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 05.jpg|Shield generated by IFS unit GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 06.jpg|Beam Rifle shot GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) 07.jpg|Using Beam Sabers in a claw-like fashion GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 09.jpg|Vs. Forever Gundam Gunpla Hggb06.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (2011): box art HG Beginning 30 Gundam GPB-J Color Clear IFS Ver.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam GPB-J Color Clear IFS Ver. + Action Base 3 Red (Chara Hobby 2011 exclusive; 2011): box art HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam 10132694a.jpg Beginning 30 Gundam.jpg|Beginning 30 Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Trivia *The Beginning 30 Gundam's I-Field seems to be able to protect from solid matter(not just beam weaponry), as it was able to run through some rocks, so it should be able to protect the Beginning 30 from missiles and other ballistic weaponry. *The Beginning 30 appears in SD Gundam G Generation 3D. External links *GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam on MAHQ.net